


And I love you so much...

by Missy3000



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Making Up, Ways To Say I Love You, short moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy3000/pseuds/Missy3000
Summary: Everyone has someone who loves them...





	And I love you so much...

We have been fighting. I felt like Simon didn’t take care of him well enough and he said I was too controlling.

The argument escalated and now I am in my room, thinking about how we could resolve the whole thing.

Frustrated I let out a sigh and fall down on the bed. It smells like him. Everything smells like him.

There is a soft knock on the door. Shyly Simon peeks around the corner. “Baz?”, he asks, “I am sorry.” His voice is trembling and his eyes are puffy. He’s been crying and suddenly I hate myself. I never wanted him to cry again, especially not because of me.

“I know you only want the best for me. I shouldn’t have lashed out like that.”

In a second I am with him, pulling him into a hug. I can feel him relax against me.

“No, no. You are right. I can be too controlling. I just want you to be safe and happy.” I whisper and only pull him closer.

“I know.”, he mumbles into my shoulder. He is here, we fight and scream, but he is still here, hugging me. And I love him so much.

 

Penny is working too hard. This is the third night in a row I woke up from a small light at the desk. I see her bend over paperwork.

“Honey?”, I ask and she turns to me. “I am sorry. But I had an idea how to solve this case.”, she says and smiles at me. Her eyes are tired.

So I stand up and make her a tea. I know how important this case is, how much it will help the magick legal system.

“Here you go.”, I say and place the cup next to her. For a second I rest my hand on her back and admire her face, her hair, her determination.

She looks up and smiles. “Thanks Micah. I will come to bed soon.”

And I love her so much.

 

I am exited. It is warm outside and Agatha just came home. Now is the time, I can go out.

Excitedly I jump up and down as she takes the leash and opens the door.

Outside everything smells different, exiting, always new.

Agatha takes me to the beach. It is our favorite place. I get to play with the birds while she relaxes in the sun.

And then I see it. A big stick. I never seen a stick so big before. I have to show it to Agatha.

So I pick it up. It’s heavy and drags over the ground, but I manage it.

Excitedly I bark and she looks up. “Look at you. Did you find that?”, she asks and I bark again. Because I did. She laughs and it is so beautiful. Then she ruffles through my hair.

And I love her so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> \- Missy


End file.
